


【谦斑】黑猫

by ars333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars333/pseuds/ars333





	【谦斑】黑猫

*ooc

文by二维萝卜

金有谦在一个下雨天捡到了一个小黑猫，小黑猫在寒风冷雨中瑟瑟发抖，看到金有谦靠近自己，可怜兮兮的喵喵叫了两声。

金有谦内心一下子柔软了，觉得小猫可怜，自己如果不带它回去，怕是熬不过这个冬夜了，怜惜的抱着小猫咪回了家。

放了热水，想给小猫洗洗澡，又怕它厌水闹的厉害，自己先进了浴缸，坐在水里，抱着小猫放进水里，幸好这只小猫并不抗拒水，只是乖乖依恋在自己怀里，时不时伸出舌头舔舔自己的脸。

帮小黑猫洗干净暖和了，吹的毛发蓬松起来，金有谦才发现小黑猫是只很漂亮的猫咪，慵懒高贵的样子，趴在一旁静静的看着自己。

金有谦摸摸猫咪的小脑袋，自说自话的问：“你有主人吗，没有的话就跟着我一起生活吧。”

不知道是不是自己的错觉，小黑猫仿佛带着喜悦和餍足一样，蹭了蹭自己的手心，伸舌头舔的发痒。

金有谦第二天早上起来的时候，才后悔自己为什么整天瞎好心！

谁能告诉他床上这个光着身子露着猫耳猫尾的男生，是谁啊！！！

“你是谁！”金有谦一脸戒备的喊道。

“我叫BamBam，是你昨晚捡回来的黑猫啊～”自称BamBam的男生撑着脑袋，侧躺在床上，魅惑的盯着金有谦看。

“我靠我居然捡回来一只妖精！你是人么！”金有谦警惕的问。

BamBam掀开被子，翻身露出自己的尾巴，摇了摇黑色柔软的尾巴，耳朵抖了抖：“你见过哪个人长这些啊？”

“你把被子给我盖上！”金有谦红着脸说道。

“诶～干嘛这样，反正你也没有男朋友，捡一个男朋友回来也不错啊。”BamBam尾巴晃动着，凑近了金有谦一扫一扫的，触碰着金有谦的腿。

金有谦有些痒，推开BamBam，却被抓住手腕，拉着倒在他身上，又被翻转着被压在身下。

“我很不错的，又乖又听话，吃的也不多，床上功夫也很好的，你可以试试。”BamBam越说越凑近金有谦的耳朵，话音结束，他也整个人贴紧了金有谦，舌头伸出来舔弄着金有谦的耳朵，咬着他的耳垂，惹得金有谦身子一麻。

BamBam吻上金有谦的嘴，交换着津液呼吸，自己也忍不住发出媚意的嘤咛，抓住金有谦的手放在自己胸前，带着引导又带着引诱，说着：“摸摸我……”，在金有谦急切又带着温柔的揉捏中软着身子小声喘息。

猫尾这时候又绕过来，绕着金有谦的下身惹得他发痒，又被逗弄的硬了。

“别……”金有谦喘着气，手往下想推开猫尾，太过刺激的感觉让他快忍不住了，手却被BamBam抓着手引导着握住了下体。

金有谦抬头对上BamBam魅惑漂亮的眼睛，仿佛入魔了一样，顺从的开始帮BamBam套弄着。

BamBam舒服的发出一声叹息，吻了吻金有谦的脖子，轻轻咬着，像猫咪一样舔弄着。

金有谦感受着手中的火热愈发粗大，BamBam扶着下身慢慢挺进，感受到温热的甬道包裹着自己，舒服的挺动着，金有谦压不住细密的呻吟，伸手搂紧BamBam。

“喊出来啊，主人。”BamBam低声说道。

“别……别这么喊我……”金有谦一听就羞耻的捂住了眼睛，不愿意看见BamBam妖艳的眼睛。

BamBam用力抽插着，如愿听到金有谦舒爽难耐的呻吟，感受着攀紧自己的腿，满意的一下一下的插入又抽出。

金有谦脑子里一片空白，抱紧了BamBam，感受到身上的人也加大了挺进的力度和频率，喘息着射了进来。

等两人一起清理完，又在浴室做了一次之后，金有谦才不情不愿的看着小黑猫，问到：“是谁把你捡回来，你就当谁的男朋友吗？”

“Hey！我可是一只有尊严的黑猫，我是先喜欢你，再装可怜地在门口儿等着你的好吗！”BamBam不满的说道。

“有尊严的黑猫先生，你装可怜的时候就不怕我不捡你嘛？”

“我喜欢你，就是喜欢善良的你，我知道，你会捡我回家，况且，我这么漂亮，你凭什么不捡我！”BamBam傲娇的说道。

金有谦靠在床头，侧着头看着他美丽骄傲的少年，笑的温柔。

那就，好好一起过吧。

我的黑猫先生。


End file.
